


VAMPIRE AND VVITCHES

by Chromic7sky



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Contract, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Tragic Story, Werewolf, Witches, based on infinite crisis, boycotting, but more humane, gunslinger priest, resolving family issue, sheriff with high combat skill, steampunk mad scientist, there is a house that act as smart house, vampire, vegan vampire lol, you guys probably love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromic7sky/pseuds/Chromic7sky
Summary: He's in the verge of death after a failed attempt to raid against his grandfather, suddenly he remember a spell and turns out he's summoning a demon witch.Both tied a contract for the benefit of both parties. But will both of the objective achieved?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Raven, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Raven & Jason Todd
Kudos: 18





	VAMPIRE AND VVITCHES

Damian stared at the dark rainy night while he's on the ground in a pool of blood. He's gone weary after defeating the Ra's army as he tried to freed himself from that damned castle which in the result of his current state.

He could feel the icy sensation started to creep on his fingers and toes eventually with hunger. For blood.

He can't deny the primitive nature though he's ashamed of it. Sometimes he wishes to do suicide mission during he's attempt to slay his grandfather but its seems the fate had disagree with his decision.

The rain start to rapidly fall on the ground while Damian struggle to breath but does vampire breathe actually?

He closed his eyes and memory start to flood on his thought until that certain page where he read on his grandfather's library with the title, "Rise the Lazarus".

Damian whisper the word as he remember the ancient book. He thought that perhaps that spell might gain him some life energy as it associated with Lazarus pit, in one way or another.

He wet his lips after he finishes recite the spell and wait. He may not a magic believer but when things get awry, it could be his last resort.

The rain suddenly stop and the air is still, the vampire could hear hinself breathing until he heard a heart beat out of nowhere.

"Such a poor creature."

A soft voice filled the silence. As he turn his head towards the source, he felt warm hand on his chest. He blinked, vanilla perfume? 

He swore he's seen the hooded figure's smile as that person press their hand on him, a surge of warm sensation fill his body as if it makes him feel more alive, that warm sensation makes him gasped for air like when the day he was born into this world.

With that energy, Damian slowly raise himself to sitting position. The hooded figure stood before him with proud stance as if they satisfy with the condition before them.

"who...who are you?" Damian rasped voice as he manage to speak.

The hooded figure tilt their head to side.

"You summoned me." a soft dark voice reply.

"Summon?" Damian start to think. How in the hell he summon, he DID NOT summon anyone.

His brows almost meet each other as he collecting his thought about this shocking event. The page he remember are clearly about rising the Lazarus but how does it has to do with summoning people or in a more make sense, a devil?

"Wait, the spell, its about rising lazarus, how does it involved in summoning?" Damian stared back at the hooded figure.

Damian could hear a heavy sigh from them. "You mean my father?" 

"Your.. Father?" things getting puzzled for him.

"People making deals with my father in exchange for Lazarus water or Lazarus pits." the hooded figure crossed their arm.

"Oh." Damian pursed his lips. Guess he had to deal with the spawn of devil then.

" Just so you know, I have defeated my father few years ago hoping that people won't have any misery in selling their soul to him." the hooded figure start to strut towards him. 

"And I thought that spell should be vanished as I burn that Church down." the hooded figure start to get nearer.

Damian could feel their cold and heat aura at the same time.

"Somehow, someone has summoned me, which means that I HAVE to answer that call." Their stopped their pace at his feet.

"So tell me, Creature of the Damned. What do you desire?" as they extend their hand towards them.

Damian blinked again. "Wait, I summon demon?!"

The mysterious person jolted and held their hand down."Yes, you summoned me." their voice gone bitter.

"It was an accident." he replied, cold as ice.

Damian could feel the tense from it, a heavy aura start to fall on their surrounding. 

"How the hell do you summon a demon by accident?!" they started to float and the shadow start to come out from them.

Oh damn, he made that demon mad. Terrifying and he almost regret for saying accident.

"I..I came across the book at my grandfather's castle!" Damian shouted as the shadow swirling surround him makes him harder to listen, to speak.

"A book?" the hooded figure finally land on their feet. Their let out their hands and reached for their hood. As they let down the hood, it was revealed to be a human. A woman.

Damian almost chuckled as he seen the revelation, a petite woman who has a power to bring the darkness.

"Tell me more about the book." she spoke very still and a bit of curiosity. 

"That book is in my grandfather's possession for centuries." Damian rise as he get up from the ground. He's right, she IS in petite size and yet his height does NOT intimidate her.

She stay silent as her eyes trailing on his body then to his face. "Go on?"

"We, the Al Ghul has been cursed to be the Creature of the Damned because of the the Lazarus pits." Damian dust off his leather suit that has glow red lining . 

"Ah, yes. A Pit of blessing and a cursed. Sometimes it is refered as the fountain of youth but they didn't knew the dark secret." She slowly sit on a stone as she adjusted her cape.

Damian raised his eyebrows as he acknowledged it, meaning, anything has their price. He sighed and walk towards her. "Listen, I owe you for healing me." His glowing red eyes stare directly to her.

She simply tilted her head as she curious about what he said, " Owing? As far as I know, people don't owe us. They borrowing from us." she smiled. " and we hold their promise by their soul as leverage." 

Nothing is free.

The lady smiled and held her hand towards the vampire. "Tell me what is your desire?" her voice sounds slick and smooth like honey, tempting him.

He raised an eyebrow, if he wasn't aware of the situation, he would be gladly to take what she's offering. "What's the price?" 

" As usual, your soul."

"But I don't have any soul." He's right, creature of the dark, creature of the night, damned by the heaven, does not have a soul.

"Tricky but somehow, I figure out what I want."

"Oh?" 

"The book. Help me get the book." 

"What?" Damian couldn't believe even with his enhanced hearing. The demoness demand the book. That's quite surprise.

"In return, I'll give you what you need." she crossed her leg and straight up her back.

"My need?" the vampire raised his brow.

"Should I repeat my sentence?" she leaned towards him.

"Who are you?" 

"I am Trigon's bastard. The one with PRIDE." She put her hand on her chest. " I shall reveal my name for those whose seal their contract with me." she stared at him beneath her lashes.

"Contract?" the weight of that word heavy as he speak. He pressed lips, considering the pros and cons for the offering.

He revert his attention to the other side as he thinking about this heavy choices and consequences. The woman then switch her crossed leg as she waited patiently for Damian to determine his decision.

Damian then raise his head and glanced at her. "I'll take it."

She smiled and rose to her feet. " Then..." Slowly she came up to him. "Our contract are sealed." She pulled him down much to his dismay. Both of her hand cupped the vampire's cheek and she enclosed the blood sucking lips with hers.

Damian were shocked and he could feel the electric pulse creeping around his body. A surge of electricity as if reanimated him from being the undead.

She break the sealed kiss and both gasping from air. Hell, it was as if the life sucked right out of him although he thought that he is a being without a soul.

"It is done." She smiled while her eyes glow with magenta red. "My real name is Raven, but you can call me Rachel." 

Damian suckered up the air as he heard her. Rachel. That's. A. Normal. Name.

"Rachel?" His eyebrow raised as he heard it. 

"Yes." 

"I'm pretty much prefer Raven." He crossed arm as Raven adjust her cloak.

"I could feel that you have an attachement towards animal, especially birds." Raven stared at him.

"I use to like them, before we've been cursed by the Lazarus pit." His eyes fell on the floor, remembering before. "I think it suit you more." Then he eyes looked at her back.

He saw her cheek heat up, slightly then turn into normal pale color.

She chewed her lips. "Well, in my assumption, you probably don't have a place to stay." She crossed her arm.

Damian look aside as he rub his neck. She's right. Right now he's in exile. He narrowed his eyes as he remember his father has turn into vampire by his doomed grandfather and now that his other 'brothers' has isolated him due to what he is. He sighed then looked at her.

Raven knew by his look. Desperation and lost. " You should be thankful that I have a place to stay, to heal," as she open the portal. 

Damian tilt his head as he curious about her ability. Instant teleportation. Then she turn towards him.

"Follow me." She beckons him through the portal.

\--------------------  
They are now at the orchard with a mansion. Damian can't seems to ignore the noisy sound came from nowhere.

" What is that noise?" He winced as the loudest screech start to hurt his sharp hearing.

"Oh, that's Omen. The house thats been passed down through generation on my mother side." She smiled as walk across the field of pumpkins and Ravens.

"Pumpkin as well?" Damian's eyebrow raised as he passed the field. 

"It's for the aesthetic." 

As they reached the door, Raven simply let her hood down and greets. "I'm home, Omen."

The door open on its own as if someone unlock from the inside but no.

Raven suavely went inside and Damian just stand at her door.

She unclip her cloak and hang it at the coat hanger revealing her clothes that left her bare back, her shoulder filled with deeply ink colored pattern of feathers and wings.

As she about to further more into her house she realise Damian still at her doorstep. She turn around and crossed her arm, smirking. "Aren't you a gentleman?"

That question only to be answer by his sneer which leads to her low giggle.

"All these time I thought it was just a myth." she walked towards the door.

"It is." Damian set his foot right in."I was inspecting." 

"Still having doubt?" She raised her left brow.

"We just meet a few hours ago." That answer made her smiled.

As Damian stood at the welcome carpet, the noisy sound silent for a while. "Did something happens?"

"She's scanning you, empathical and telepathical." Raven stood beside him. 

Nothing happen. Then the noisy sound proceed. 

" Now what?" He looked at her.

" Welcome to the Omen, Damian. It means you pass the security check." She congratulate him.

Damian reacted by raised both of his eyebrows. He let out a heavy sigh, at least he has a place to rest.

"Omen has prepare your room according to your preference I believe." Raven ushered him to upstairs.

"You mean like a cave?" Damian narrowed his eyes. 

"Well no." As she climbed the stairs. "More like dark and cozy." 

Perhaps it was rare for her to miss a step and she were falling backward along with her gasp.

Damian as swift as wind caught her in his arm, as he stared at her, inhaled those intoxicated perfume she was wearing. Is that lily of the valley? Or simply vanilla?

"You've...caught me?" She murmured as she look at his emerald with red pupil eyes. 

"Uh..." Thus Damian become awkward as he keep on holding her. Though his face has lack of blood due to his vampiric appearance but there is a tint of light pink on his pointy ears and on his cheek.

Raven with astonished as she witness the vampire blushes, literally. " You are blushing? Really?" Her eyes filled with curiousity as she touch his cheek.

Damian could feel her warm touch against his cold skin which leaves him goosebump. Without any warning, she suddenly enclosed her dark purple matte lips on his bluish pale lips as she pulled him.

First it was a slow push and pull game, testing one's boundary and it start to become intense. Damian pulled her by slowly placed his hand back of her head while she pulled herself by both of her arms hang on his neck.

A sudden stumble sounds makes both of them jolted, awaken from the 'kiss spell' as they look around.

When their eyes meet together, the vampire slowly put her down on the step. Raven steadied herself take a hold on his shoulder.

"Thank you for catching me, my dark prince."  
She start to emit a faint violet aura which makes her levitate and kiss her champion on the cheek leaving her dark purple lip mark on his cheek.

Damian forgotten that she's actually a witch who is capable of flying, mentally frown and curses himself internally. Still, getting a kiss almost makes him intoxicated and wanted for MORE. 

This is much worse. Worse than the hunger for blood. He closed his eyes then glared at her with his glowing emerald eyes.

Raven seems unnoticed about his eyes on her after that small accident when she resume climbing the stairs. Then she looked back, the dark prince take his time climbing the stairs. She scoffed then wave at him to follow her.

As soon they reached to the 'guest room', the demon witch open the door and and goes inside along with the vampire.

"Dark and comfortable like you wanted." She put both of her hands on her hips as she inspect the room that has been 'tidy' by Omen.

"I hope you could get some good rest after this." She turn at him and at the same time he look at her. 

"Yeah, I will." His lips tilted a bit. She smiled and walked towards the door but her arm quickly caught by his hand.

When she looked at him, his emerald eyes glow intensely as the room were in dim light. 

Damian still petrified in his place, he was thinking. Is this what he want? To be intimate with a demon witch which he made his contract with? Wasn't it against the nature?

He wet his lips and lowered his gaze, then looked at her eyes. "This...must be sound absurd but..."

"But?"

"Can I, kiss you again?" 

There's no turning back. What done is done. 

Raven chuckled as she heard it. The dark prince vampire asked her. He FUCKING ASK her! 

"Yes." She start to levitate towards him. She cupped both of his cheek as her lips lingers, sending warm breath on his lips. "Yes , you may."

And they kiss, both of them try to steal each other breath, fighting for their dominance. Her lips now swollen red instead of dark purple color and his are smeared with her lipstick.

Their hands has their own mind exploring each other territory, teasing themselves, testing their patience and -

With quick reflexes Damian pulled her to the floor and there's chandelier landing on the wall behind them.

Both of them stared at the foreign item and along with the cord that connected with the plug at the ceiling outside the room.

"What are you doing Omen?" Raven question the house. The house let out low rumble noise as if it mumbled angrily then proceed with the usual sound.

Raven as if heard the house were saying turn her head towards him. "Omen is angry."

"What?"

"She is angry."

"Of what?" Damian eyebrow furrowed then he looked at the mirror and there's a blood written on it.

YOU

"Seriously?" He scratch the back of his head. This is getting nonsense. Now the house is mad at him. Its like meeting his to be mother-in-law. Wait what?

"I'm sorry about what happen." Raven apologise as she get up.

"N-no. You don't have to. It was me." As he sit up then raise to his feet.

She scoffed then rubbed her arm as her face blushed a little. "Maybe it's too soon but I.." she tug her hair behinds her ears. " Kinda felt something." Then she eyed on the vampire.

Damian pressed both of his lips into a thin line then he looked at her with a look that is unreadable. "Me too."

A small tug on her lips as she heard his answer. She walked towards him then pull out a small satin cloth wipe off her lipstick smear on his lips.

Before he reach for her hands, she put the satin cloth onto his palm." You can keep it." She whispered and give a quick peck on his neck. 

She turn towards the door then looked at him over the shoulder. " See you later, MY dark prince." 

Damian scoffed. "Have a Sweet dream of me, Habibti." He teasing her. He could see her cheek has a bit tinted red then she closed the door.

Damian now standing in the middle of the room as he examine with his enhanced vision.

Then he notice the mirror. The writing are gone.

"I hope you forgive me for kissing her." Damian said it as if he talked to the house.

Then he saw the red liquid start to linger at the mirror.

I DON'T TRUST YOU

Damian let out a heavy sigh as he seen the words. Yeah, just like her mother like figure.

"I know you don't trust me but I.." he bit his lips, " I won't hurt her. I won't let anyone hurt her." As he stared intensely at the mirror.

The word start to change again, now with bigger size and almost fill all the space of the mirror.

I GOT MY EYES ON YOU

The vampire sighed. Oh, boy.


End file.
